


Mirror, Mirror

by moonblair



Series: In The Bathroom, Behind Locked Doors [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Really rough, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Top Park Seonghwa, and rough, but seonghwa turns soft then, cock stepping but brief, seonghwa is big, sorry woo, wooyoung is really loud here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: Wooyoung needs to get fucked so bad but Seonghwa takes too much time. When Wooyoung accidentally slips out "Oppa" to Seonghwa during dinner, he knows just how hard he's getting it later.-lowercase
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: In The Bathroom, Behind Locked Doors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS. i hope you all are prepared for this cuz i kinda went... 'hardcore' with this one. omfg.. PLEASE mind the tags. 
> 
> imma list some just in case:  
> -multiple orgasms  
> -different positions (2)  
> -snowballing  
> -rough, ROUGH sex and it's woo's first time.. :D
> 
> but guys, LISTEN. i really did a lot of thinking when i wrote their second position. my fucked up brain couldn't think of anything else to make it more sense, but i hope you understand what i meant. idk how to explain because my brain cant cooperate ugh.
> 
> hope you're ready to read it now. bye.

when seonghwa said another time, he surely fucking meant _another time,_ as in a month later.

well, they've been absolutely busy since they were promoting their new comeback. every day, they had hours of practice, rehearsals, go shooting for their tv shows, and attend interviews.

but a quick fuck doesn't hurt, right?

though, wooyoung shook it off because their tight schedules were in their way. later, he thought the idea of getting fucked in a rush was not the best at all, so he'd rather wait. wooyoung would fucking wait, that's how desperate he was.

getting this busy and worked out for a month-long also caused stress building up in wooyoung's body and it didn't help that he hadn't had the time to get himself off because alone time was hard to get these days, and every night when they got home, wooyoung would shower quickly and went straight to bed.

finally, their promotion had come to an end and they all were allowed to have some rest before starting their new schedules again for a new comeback. wooyoung appreciated the rest and this also meant he could get what seonghwa had promised him that night. he had waited _patiently_ for the older to maybe come to him, yet he didn't. he gave seonghwa a look sometimes as if hinting at him, he even touched the older and clung to him more than usual.

seonghwa noticed this, wooyoung saw him smirking, but seonghwa ignored his message. seonghwa knew what wooyoung wanted. he remembered. yet, he was consciously making wooyoung wait more and he's losing his patience.

he really lost it during lunch.

they were eating together, wooyoung was eating peacefully while san rambled at him about the game he played. he was listening like the kind best friend he is when he felt something on his knee. it was like someone's foot. wooyoung glanced down and he was right. he looked across him where seonghwa is sitting, but the older was busy talking with yunho about something he didn't understand.

it was fine, wooyoung continued to focus back on san when he felt the foot moving and made it's way to his thigh. wooyoung paused when the foot stopped right above his member and hitched his breath when it pressed on it.

"you okay, bro?" san stopped to ask.

wooyoung looked at him and nodded his head. "i'm fine. continue."

so san went on while wooyoung held back all the reactions he wanted to make when seonghwa's toes play with his slowly hardening dick through the fabric. wooyoung glanced in front of him and saw seonghwa still minding his own business.

that fucker.

as if seonghwa just read his mind, wooyoung felt the foot pressing on him again, harder this time. he had to contain himself to let out any noise because fuck, he's getting hard because of it.

gladly, san had finished with his story so wooyoung didn't have to listen to him with a poker face while someone stepping on his dick—

_fuck shit._

seonghwa was now _rolling_ his now hardened member with his foot and that made wooyoung sucked in his breath. he turned to stare at seonghwa who's looking at him with an innocent smile. wooyoung gritted his teeth to hold the moan from escaping.

"hyung, are you not eating the last dumpling?" wooyoung decided to ask just to take his mind off what's happening beneath the table.

"you can take it if you want. i know how much you love it." seonghwa answered, his foot never stopped moving. wooyoung tried his best not to snap. he nodded and reached to take the last piece but suddenly another chopstick made it first and snatched it.

"on second thought," it was seonghwa. "i want it."

wooyoung watched seonghwa bit the fried dumpling with a scowl. "seonghwa hyung, i wanted it." he whined, feeling the foot now resting on his member, but he didn't care about that. seonghwa just teased him when it was supposed to be the other way around.

what the hell?

seonghwa hummed with a smile and offered wooyoung another half, which wooyoung lit up and was about to accept it happily. however, he wasn't quick enough because the last half was already inside seonghwa's mouth.

now, wooyoung was annoyed. annoyed that his mouth accidentally slipped out the one word that shouldn't be said especially in front of his other members.

" _oppa_."

all heads turned to look at him.

oh no, he's fucked.

seonghwa nearly choked because of that and wooyoung snickered seeing the older drink down the water next to him. at least he got him back. _hah, take that!_

everybody laughed at this and yunho pointed out with a sneer, "i knew you have something for that nickname, seonghwa hyung."

"oh, kinky," yeosang muttered and wooyoung saw hongjoong covering jongho's ears from across the table.

seonghwa wiped the corner of his lips. "it's nothing like that." he said and sent a glare at wooyoung.

"really? didn't sound like it." wooyoung retorted back and the others chuckled.

seonghwa's death glare at wooyoung told him that something is coming for him and it ain't good. he knew just how hard he's getting it when seonghwa finally decides to come at him. but he had waited for it, waited to get fucked good by him, even the idea alone made him excited. so, it's okay.

"by the way, we're all going out, right?" mingi asked. they had planned to go outside for a walk or maybe go shopping at the mall. "yeah, except for seonghwa because he needs to clean the bathroom." hongjoong said.

wooyoung raised his eyebrows in interest and saw seonghwa nod. "yes. sorry, i can't join you guys."

"but the rest of you are going, right?" mingi asked again and the rest said yes while wooyoung stayed quiet as if thinking. "wooyoung, how about you?"

"you know what? i don't have the mood to go outside, so maybe i'll stay back." wooyoung decided and saw from the corner of his eyes that seonghwa was smirking.

so it's just the two of them now and everybody had left. wooyoung had gone straight to his bedroom with his hard-on, whimpering but held back to touch himself. he wanted seonghwa to do it for him since it's just them in the dorms. he wanted it now and he didn't know if he had the patience to wait again for the older to clean the bathroom.

they didn't have much time, and wooyoung really needed seonghwa to be inside him. he couldn't wait any longer. so, wooyoung made his trip towards the bathroom near his room and as expected, saw seonghwa cleaning the mirror.

seonghwa noticed wooyoung's arrival but chose to ignore it. wooyoung has had _enough._

"seonghwa hyung."

seonghwa paused to look at wooyoung who pouted. "what do you want?"

"you know damn well what i want."

"can't you see what i'm doing here?" seonghwa rolled his eyes.

"but i've been waiting for a month." wooyoung scowled now, not having it with how seonghwa is still playing the waiting game.

"then keep waiting. i need to finish cleaning."

wooyoung whined at this. "but i need you so bad, like, now." but seonghwa didn't respond. wooyoung huffed but then figured what he should say next to get his way. "oppa!" that worked. seonghwa fumbled with his hand and stopped. wooyoung smirked in victory.

"wooyoung-ah, you're so fucked." seonghwa said through his greeted teeth.

"that's what i've been waiting for, thank you for finally realizing," wooyoung said and then felt himself getting pulled inside by his arm, heard the door slammed shut, and felt himself pinned at the door. he looked at seonghwa who was staring down at him with his dark eyes hungrily.

oh, just the sight of this was already making wooyoung hard and scream in excitement.

he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "fucking finally—"

"you impatient little boy." seonghwa gripped wooyoung's jaw for him to look up and meet his gaze, his body pressed close to wooyoung. "wanted my dick so bad, huh? you think you can just get it if you act like that, like a fucking brat you are? well, newsflash, you don't play with your rules here, baby boy." seonghwa's voice was so dark and oozing powerful dom top that wooyoung began to squirm.

fuck, he pissed seonghwa off. not good. bad. fucking bad. he's so gonna get it a lot harder after what he pulled off. bratty wooyoung has left the chat.

"you know, i've been planning to go gentle on you for your first time." seonghwa continued. "but it looks like that's never gonna happen, i guess. with how fucking needy you always are."

fuck getting fucked gentle. wooyoung had waited for so long now. "p-please, oppa. just do whatever you want to me. i can take it."

"you're so brave, asking for something you have no experience with. but i like your confidence." seonghwa chuckled. wooyoung struggled to contain his whimper with the older brushing his bulge, so he jerked his hip, in need of more friction. he's fucking hard and he fucking needed it _now._

seonghwa seemed to understand as he kept himself pressed on wooyoung. he then leaned in for a rough kiss, his tongue going straight inside wooyoung after the younger opened it with a moan. he swirled their tongues together and sucked on it, leaving wooyoung moaning again. seonghwa always loved wooyoung's moan, especially when he's the reason for it, so he went on with his wet kisses on the younger's jaw, his neck then arrived at his ear and gave it a slow lick.

wooyoung moaned louder again. "o-oppa. need you, now."

seonghwa stopped and stepped back, causing wooyoung to whimper at the loss of his body close to him. "strip yourself and on the counter." he ordered.

wooyoung didn't know why but he's beginning to like getting ordered around. so, he took off all of his clothes hurriedly, eager to get what he wanted as soon as possible, and hopped on the counter next to the sink with his usual position, legs open wide. he looked up at seonghwa who's shirtless now and he couldn't help his eyes to wander straight to the older's chest and abs, biting his lips at the sight.

he met seonghwa's gaze then and blushed deeply when the older was smirking. "like what you're seeing?" seonghwa asked slowly and the younger nodded. he tossed the bottle of lube he kept in his pocket and wooyoung caught it so easily. "finger yourself, baby boy. prep that hole for me."

wooyoung did as he was told, covering his fingers with the slick substances and inserted one finger inside him. he's used to this now, he's been fingering himself since that night while thinking it was seonghwa's slender fingers inside him. yet, it still felt different, but he had a good time.

he proceeded to put a second finger inside him and groaned. he noticed seonghwa coming closer to him and felt his chin getting lifted with a finger for another heated kiss with the older. he kept his fingers working and suddenly felt something wrapping his hardened member. he gasped in shock that the kiss was broken and saw seonghwa pumping his dick at a slow pace.

"miss my fantastic hand?" seonghwa purred and wooyoung groaned at the feeling. "f-fuck, yes, oppa," he muttered out and soon felt the hand going faster stroking his shaft.

wooyoung spread himself open and had a feeling that two fingers weren't enough, so he inserted another one, and thrust them in and out with a moan. everything that's happening felt so good and he felt himself reaching his climax. however, before he could tell seonghwa, he's already coming in the older's hand, surprising the older.

"oh, you already came." seonghwa let go of wooyoung with a chuckle. wooyoung had a bad feeling about this. "sadly, i didn't say that you could come. oops, my bad. so you're getting punished."

well, shit.

wooyoung widened his eyes at him, yet the idea of getting punished always thrilled him. "that's enough prep. get down here and turn around, facing the mirror." seonghwa told and wooyoung obeyed, preparing himself for the worst. he felt seonghwa's hand on his back pushing him to bend forward on the counter, then another hand pulling his ass up.

oh, he liked this.

he could see in the mirror that seonghwa was fully naked now and lubing himself up. wooyoung waited and felt the head of seonghwa's dick pressing at his prepped entrance. without any warning, seonghwa pushed into wooyoung fully, rather harshly and instantly, and bottomed out.

"aahhh!!" wooyoung screamed at the length and width of seonghwa's dick inside him, spreading his walls further apart.

shit, three fingers weren't enough.

"fuck, you really are still tight around me after that prep." seonghwa groaned as he pulled out almost all of it, leaving only the head inside, and slammed back in, earning another scream from wooyoung again.

"fu— y-you're so b-big, oppa." wooyoung struggled to speak, though gladly didn't forget the nickname, or else his punishment would get worst. seonghwa continued to thrust inside him at an even pace, slow but hard, not even letting wooyoung to get used to the size. it was driving wooyoung crazy as he tried taking the length inside him, but he was okay with it.

suddenly seonghwa paused. wooyoung felt his hair getting pulled back and he winced. seonghwa leaned in for a whisper, "would look in the mirror, baby boy? just look at yourself while i pound inside you, eh?" wooyoung gazed at his reflection and met seonghwa's dark gaze.

that's so fucking hot, wooyoung would never forget how he looked like with the older behind him.

seonghwa continued his movement, faster this time. wooyoung kept his eyes on himself, lips parted, his tongue rolling out, letting out chains of moans echoing in the bathroom walls. he felt his hair getting pulled again and heard seonghwa saying, "what's my name, baby boy?"

wooyoung swallowed and answered, "s-seonghwa o-oppa..."

"hmm, louder, baby." seonghwa pulled out halfway.

"seonghwa oppa..!"

and slammed back in. "yes, scream for me, baby. you're allowed to get as loud as you want today." and in and out, and in and out, on repeat.

"ah! seonghwa oppa– ah- o-oppa! oppa! nggh– ah..."

the bathroom was filled with loud skin slapping and wooyoung's moans of seonghwa's name only, it's like music in their ears. seonghwa groaned as he thrust, his hands gripping on wooyoung's hips hard that would surely leave a bruise there.

"ah! oppa!" wooyoung suddenly cried out as seonghwa hit a spot inside him. "found it." he kept on hitting that one spot with his hard thrusts, forcing out a bunch of noises coming out of the younger.

wooyoung already could feel his second climax coming and he needed to be touched, but he knew better not to do it himself. "oppa- ah, i wanna c-come. c-can i- ah, can i come?" he told with moans in between.

"you wanna come already?" seonghwa smirked when he met wooyoung's gaze in the mirror. "sure, you can. scream loud for me, okay, baby boy?" the older growled and kept hitting the same spot. wooyoung didn't hold back his voices and after a few more hard thrust, he finally came again.

"seonghwa oppa!" he screamed loud and clear as he came, dirtying the counter with white.

seonghwa groaned loudly when he felt wooyoung's walls clench around him that he had to stop for a moment. wooyoung gulped and panted heavily, propping up his elbows. "that's your second. think you can come one more time, baby boy? i still haven't come yet, you know." seonghwa said, causing wooyoung to widen his eyes.

how the fuck could this old man hold this long?

though, wooyoung still nodded. after a month, he sure as hell wants this to be worth the wait. "y-yes, oppa. anything for you." he managed a smile and received a kiss on his shoulders.

"good boy. always so good for me." seonghwa caressed the younger's head. wooyoung nearly purred at this affection and moved his head back.

seonghwa retreated his hand to hold both hips again and continued to fuck wooyoung deep, fast, and hard. wooyoung moaned again, getting used to his hole being destroyed over and over again, but he loved it. he loved it when seonghwa lose control and wreck his hole, even though it's his first time having a dick inside him. maybe not all first times should be gentle.

wooyoung's been standing, bent over for so long he could feel his legs giving out. "m-my legs, oppa. i- i can't..." he panted out.

seonghwa stopped and pulled wooyoung's back to his chest. suddenly wooyoung felt himself getting picked up from the floor, his eyes widening in shock when he saw seonghwa had lifted him, holding him up behind his knees. his legs were brought up to his chest, exposing himself completely to the mirror. it was seonghwa's strength that amazed wooyoung.

oh, god. if his first sex was this good, he didn't know what more to expect from seonghwa in the future. he's definitely coming for some more.

"there, now you can see everything in the mirror. your spent dick begging to be touched and how your hole getting fucked deep. hope you like the view, baby." wooyoung heard seonghwa saying in his ear. his mind was out of place right now, he didn't know what to think anymore. he wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he held seonghwa's shoulders instead.

seonghwa raised him up and brought him down on his dick, and repeated the same movement. wooyoung was surprised to find himself moaning loudly again. he's probably gonna sound hoarse later and his hole feeling so sore, but it was worth it.

"oh, baby boy. just look at how i'm fucking you like you had wanted so fucking bad before." seonghwa said as he thrust his hip. wooyoung cried out his name over and over again, feeling like he's on cloud nine. the position was odd for wooyoung but he didn't give a fuck because he could watch his hole eat seonghwa's dick further.

never, _never,_ in his life as an idol, had he ever thought to be in this position. but oh, he's a lucky man to ever join kq and debut in ateez with park seonghwa.

wooyoung felt his next orgasm close again and his dick forgotten from the beginning felt very sensitive. "oppa, i'm gonna c-come again." he whimpered out loud.

"yeah, i'm close too, baby. we'll come together, okay?" seonghwa said, pressing kisses behind wooyoung's neck.

"c-can i touch myself, oppa? please? i- i've been good, right?"

"sure, baby boy. you've been very good for me. go on." seonghwa nodded, his lips still pressed on the younger's skin. wooyoung nodded happily and moved his hand to hold his dick. he gasped loudly at the sensitivity but went to pump it very slowly, afraid he'll come without warning again.

"baby, i'm so close. where do you want it? you can tell me." seonghwa said again, feeling himself getting super close.

wooyoung breathed out a response, "i-inside me. oppa can come inside m-me."

seonghwa groaned and continued to thrust in faster, chasing his climax. "are you ready?" he felt wooyoung nod. wooyoung was so close as well, but he was determined to come together with the older. after a few more pumps and thrusts, they both came together finally. wooyoung moaned as he saw strings of white shooting out and painting the mirror while at the same time getting filled by seonghwa's seed. he felt his inside more full than ever. seonghwa really did come an awful lot, filling wooyoung up good.

after both of them were done, seonghwa pulled out and wooyoung could see white cum dripping from his hole. then, seonghwa gently put wooyoung down to kneel on the counter near the sink.

seonghwa was the first to speak, "look what you've done to the mirror, baby. i just cleaned it and now it's painted with your cum like an art." wooyoung looked up and smiled tiredly. he felt so worked up and looked so wrecked after coming for three times and getting his hole beaten up but in a good way. he loved it and he will miss it.

"isn't it beautiful, though, oppa?" he joked and seonghwa chuckled. "well, yeah. but we can't have your cum on display like this, baby boy."

"i can clean it for you, oppa." wooyoung offered, secretly finding himself to like calling his hyung that.

seonghwa looked at him, intrigued. "well, since you're a cum slut, go on then." he said.

wooyoung giggled and kneeled on the counter with his tongue out to lick his own cum clean on the mirror. he heard a moan from behind and saw seonghwa watching him while biting his lips. wooyoung grinned and continued to clean the cold surface that's painted with white.

all of a sudden, he felt his ass cheeks spread open and a tongue licking his entrance. he looked down to see seonghwa eating him and he sighed at the sight. wooyoung continued his work and felt the muscle entering him, licking his walls clean.

when wooyoung was done with the mirror, he tapped seonghwa's shoulder to tell him and the older moved back so that wooyoung could sit at the edge again. seonghwa looked at him and wooyoung smiled, before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to show the older the cum he'd gathered.

seonghwa moaned at this. though, he showed the inside of his mouth as well, his own cum he had collected from wooyoung. wooyoung giggled and pulled seonghwa for an open-mouth kissed, their tongues swirling around as they mix their cum and swallowed them then. they continued to make out until their mouths were clean, wooyoung wrapping his arms around seonghwa's neck to bring him closer and seonghwa's hands were put on wooyoung's sides, caressing them up and down.

they broke the kiss and pressed their forehead together, eyes staring at each other as they breathed in for air. wooyoung gulped and mumbled, "what the fucking hell was all that, seonghwa hyung?"

"i don't even know." seonghwa chuckled and pressed a soft peck on wooyoung's lips. "i was too rough, right? i'm afraid you can't walk for the next few days since it was your first time." he bit his lip guiltily.

wooyoung blinked at the now soft seonghwa and chuckled. "it was perfect for my first time, hyung. i think i will always like it rough." he said.

"damn, wooyoung-ah. i literally just destroyed you." seonghwa frowned in worry but wooyoung just grinned. "and i would like for you to do it again next time." wooyoung said.

"oh, you're so bold. i'm impressed." seonghwa snickered.

a knock on the door surprised both of them as they jumped on their feet. "are you guys still not done yet cleaning the bathroom?" it was hongjoong. the rest of the members had come home.

"not yet but we're almost finished!" seonghwa answered while putting back his clothes on.

"alright, but hurry up." hongjoong said again and then left.

seonghwa sighed and turned to wooyoung. "let me clean the mess while you sit on the toilet. then, you can take a shower after i left."

that night,

wooyoung had been lying on his bed for hours now, unable to walk around the house because his asshole was feeling very sore. it hurt even when he moved to turn on his bed. the others had thrown him a bewildered look when they saw wooyoung limping his way after his shower. seonghwa told them that wooyoung had slipped on the bathroom floor while cleaning and fell hard on his butt.

everyone believed it, except for yeosang, of course. yeosang was preparing for bed when wooyoung played with his phone and said, "so, you slipped, huh?" yeosang sneered.

wooyoung frowned at him. "yeah, i did."

yeosang shook his head at his best friend and pulled the blanket over him. he was just so glad that he changed his mind from coming home early and stayed with the others for ice cream.

consider himself _very_ lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> is it too much? aight imma head to my corner of shame.
> 
> is this the end of the series? probably not. idk. BYE


End file.
